Daddy's little girl
by ncis21
Summary: Anyone ever knew why Gibbs really doesn’t want his medals. Those medals tony keeps in his desk, someday hoping to get one himself? What if it had something to do with his daughter? What if Kelly was the true reason to why he doesn’t want them? SAD STORY!


**Well I just got this idea as a listened to the song 'Daddy little girl' and it is written on that. *Gibbs is thinking in the consequences for not listen to his daughter back then. That if just had been listing , he would still have them… Read and review! I don't own anything. I'm not sure if it was bad or good so tell me! **

They had just finished a case and all the team members had gone home hours ago. Or almost, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sitting at his desk. Staring at the medal in his hand. Like every other time had gotten a medal he hadn't showed up. He didn't deserve them. Or yes, he deserved them, but did not want to have them. The price for them was too high. He would give all of them and more, if he just could get _them_ back. Get his daughter and wife back. Shannon and Kelly. He had gotten all those because of them. If he hadn't been in war, he would have been with them. Then they wouldn't dead, he would not have joined NCIS. If he just, for once, had been listen to his daughter and been home….

"_Shannon I'm leaving tomorrow. They want us down there as soon as possible. I just got the message this morning" _

_Shannon Gibbs lost the glass she was cleaning and turned around. Her eyes were filled with anger and sorrow.  
"Tomorrow?! Jethro, Kelly is starting in school next week! You have just been away" Shannon yelled. She had tears in her eyes and they were killing Gibbs._

"_Shannon, someone has to go down there" his voice was calming as always. _

"_Maybe you should just stay down there!" she whispered to him and they just looked into each other's eyes for a moment. None of them noticed the little girl standing in the door. The little girl which eyes were wide and filled with worry, anger, fear and sadness. Which cheeks were wet by tears. As suddenly as she had been there she was gone. Kelly ran soundless up to her room. Closing the door behind her. She had heard the glass brake and wanted to see why. But she wished she hadn't. Not heard her mother tell her father to stay away from them. Leaving and never return.  
The warm tears were streaming down the girl's cheeks. She had to make him stay… _

_Gibbs was packing his last things before his return to the war. He had been sent away again. Not that he wanted, but he hadn't a choice. He needed to protect his country that was what marines did._

_As he was packing, he didn't hear his daughter appear in the door. Kelly was watching him in the way that only a daughter could. Somehow she knew that if he was gone now, she would never see him again. As he was walking to the front door Kelly ran across the floor, putting her arms around him. _

_And she said, "Daddy, Daddy, don't leave__! __I'll do anything to keep you__right here with me,__can't you see how much I need you??" the tears were running down her face and the father holding his daughter. His heart breaking a little more for every word she said._

"_Daddy, Daddy don't leave! Mommy's saying things she don't mean, she don't know what she was talking about, please Daddy listen!" the girl prays into her father's chest as he held her tight for the last time in the life of both of them."Father listen, tell him he's got a home and family to protect, he doesn't need the country, just me and mommy! Father, save him! I would do anything in return!" Kelly looked up, into her father's blue eyes."Daddy stay! Don't go! I'll clean my room, try hard in school, I'll be good, I promise you! Daddy please just don't leave!"_

_Gibbs carefully taking his daughter's arms away, tears was forming in his eyes and he knew if he stayed longer he would never go. Looking into her eyes, kissing her softly on the head, before standing up taking Shannon into a last kiss; then he disappeared out of the door. Leaving everything he had behind._

_Kelly was right, they would never see each other again… _

An unnoticed tear had found its way down Gibbs' cheek as he sat alone in the square room, only his desk-lamp as light. Why hadn't he stayed home when he had the chance? Now his family was gone and he had a new one. Ducky, Palmer, Abby, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Jenny. They were his family now. He always meant that the past was past, but sometimes, he really needed his little girl, she was more than thousand medals worth…

**Review and tell me what you think, as you probably noticed, it's written on the song 'Daddy's little girl'. And sorry for my spelling errors. Check my other stories if you want to. **__****


End file.
